Notion de base pour une aventure des Maraudeurs
by Paeslee
Summary: Traduction de la fic d'Artic Demon, A beginner guide to Marauder aventures, id est une petite anthologie de clichés...


Note de l'auteur

J'essaye de n'offenser personne, juste de m'amuser

Note de la traductrice

« … »

(Rien à dire…je ne suis que la traductrice, comme on l'aura deviné….)

Il y eut un craquement soudain et le dortoir des garçons de Gryffondor en troisième année se remplit de fumée violette.

« Hûrk qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » interrogea Sirius.

-« Jene suis sûr de rien», répondit Remus, feuilletant rapidement un épais livre relié de cuir, « On ne mentionne nulle part la fumée violette ici…On a dû rater quelque chose. »

-« Trop de sang, vous ne croyez pas ? » supposa James, « Peter a dit qu'il pensait bien que tu l'avais coupé trop profondément, Siri. »

-Non, je ne crois pas que ça aurait fait beaucoup de différence, et de toute façon nous avons tout mesuré parfaitement », dit Remus en examinant le chaudron. « Peut-être qu'on a mal dit l'incantation ? »

-« Mais tout est en alphabet phonétique dans ce bouquin, comment pourrait-on mal prononcer un mot ? » demanda Sirius, saisissant le volume. « C'est la deuxième fois que ça nous explose à la figure. Je parie que c'est juste un détail idiot qu'on manque à chaque fois. »

James hocha la tête, Peter prêt à l'imiter, quand Remus s'exclama tout à coup : « Il y a quelque chose là ! » en repêchant dans le chaudron un paquet dégoulinant. En échangeant des regards déroutés, les trois autres s'agenouillèrent pour le voir de plus près.

Fronçant les sourcils de dégoût, Sirius fut le premier à parler : « C'est un livre… »

« Moui… marmonna James, sortant sa baguette magique pour faire léviter l'emballage qui cachait le titre. «Notion de base pour une aventure desMaraudeurs» lut-il. « Ca a l'air… bizarre. »

Les autres acquiescèrent, en vacillant sur leurs genoux.

« Bon » dit Sirius après un silence inconfortable, « on l'ouvre ? »

**Notion de base pour une aventure desMaraudeurs**

**(Tout ce que vous devez savoir pour narrer une folle équipée de nos trois garçons favoris et d'un rat)**

Après le succès éditorial des « Guides pour les romances Dramione » (Ndt: d'autres parodies de l'auteur, à lire), nous avons décidé de nous attaquer à un autre genre de clichés, se situant à peu près trente ans dans le passé, ère des parents de Harry Potter. Nous parlons bien entendu de la multitude de fan fictions racontant les vies de James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin et Peter Pettigrow, plus connus sous le nom des affreux Maraudeurs. Dans ce guide nous voudrions dévoiler les rouages de l'écriture de LA fiction de Maraudeurs, incluant des conseils pour l'intrigue, les caractéristiques des personnages et les thèmes généraux.

**Les Maraudeurs en deux mots**

_« Messieurs Lunard, Queudver, Patmol et Cornedrue, aide aux maniganceurs de mauvais coups »_

J.K. Rowling, Harry Potter et le prisonnier d'Azkaban (La carte du Maraudeur)

James Potter et Sirius Black sont des Meilleurs Amis Pour Toujours. Ils se connaissent depuis leur plus tendre enfance (malgré un différend assez visible entre leurs familles, ennemies dans une certaine guerre) et ont en commun un sens de l'humour plutôt vicieux. L'affable Remus et le nerveux Peter Pettigrow rencontrent James et Sirius dans le Poudlard Express et sont accueillis à bras ouverts, formant le groupe d'élèves qui entrerait dans les annales de Poudlard sous le pseudonyme des Maraudeurs. Ils sont envoyés à Gryffondor, se font des ennemis (Severus Rogue et ses amis Serpentard), des amis (Franck Londubat et un assortiment de Gryffondor), des alliés (Professeur Dumbledore et Hagrid), des victimes (Lily Evans et d'autres bonnes âmes vertueuses) et un fan club parfaitement sain (composé de beaucoup de filles glapissantes d'années inférieures).

Ils découvrent que Remus est un loup-garou a un certain moment durant la seconde année et, au lieu de l'abandonner comme il le craignait, ils perdent quatre ans à essayer de devenir des Animagi, prouvant officiellement être les meilleurs amis que le monde ait jamais vu. Les sixième et septième années sont floutées par des histoires d'amour déchaînées (lesquelles seront développées plus bas) et bientôt il est temps pour les fantastiques amis de quitter Poudlard pour toujours.

Ils rejoignent l'Ordre du Phénix et combattent auprès de Dumbledore durant la première guerre contre Voldemort, James épouse Lily Evans et ils ont un enfant appelé Harry pendant que Sirius et Remus vont à la chasse au métier au Ministère. Peter s'inscrit ensuite chez les Mangemorts et les trahit tous, complotant contre Sirius et arrangeant la mort des Potter.

A la fin Sirius est emprisonné, Peter s'enfuit et Remus est abandonné à s'apitoyer sur son pauvre sort tout seul jusqu'au moment où il est réuni avec le fils Potter.

En gros, l'histoire de ces quatre garçons est un tragique récit d'amour, de loyauté, de farces, de combats et de trahisons, et dans ce simple guide nous essayerons de vous aider à réussir votre quête de votre histoire de Maraudeurs, personnelle, et réussie.

**Premiers pas : choisir un point de vue**

Bien, Bien, lecteur. Ne nous hâtons point. Il n'y a aucun intérêt à aller plus loin tant que tu n'auras pas (oui je te tutoie maintenant) choisi ton angle de vue. Par cela nous entendons bien entendu ton genre, couple et époque favoris.

_Romance_

C'est une piètre inclination de trop d'auteurs. Il y en a tant qui y aspirent, et si peu qui y réussissent ! Il y a les couples auxquels on s'attend (i.e. James/Lily), ceux que l'on trouve plutôt intéressants (i.e. Sirius/Remus) et les couples ajoutés là car sinon l'intrigue ne marcherait pas si bien, et tu ne pourrais pas plagier ce film que tu as vu le mois dernier (i.e. le triangle d'amour Lily/Maraudeurs avec des tonnes de pathos et de tragique tellement ennuyeux puisque de toute façon on _sait_ tous que Lily va finir avec James).

_Humour_

Le grand favori. La grande majorité de fics non recommandées au dessus de 13 ans car neuf fois sur dix elles ne seront même pas drôles. Cependant, le un sur dix restant peut être une perle rare qui te laissera tout pantelant d'un rire solitaire pendant plusieurs heures après l'avoir lue, donc, si tu te trouves personnellement hilarant, vas-y. Fais nous rire. C'est un défi.

_Drame_

Consiste en de nombreux crêpages de chignon entre filles et en nombreuses séparations fort brouillon. Ajoute peut-être l'incident « Rogue-Remus » en cinquième année pour une touche d'angoisse et ensuite entasse-les tous dans une grande étreinte entre grands garçons durant la scène de réconciliation de la fin.

_Aventure_

Tu auras besoin d'une intrigue pour celui-là. Déconseillé aux esprits mièvres et, pendant que nous y sommes, tu ferais mieux d'y ajouter soit une romance soit de l'humour, car sinon le gens n'iront pas cliquer sur le petit lien bleu, en bas de la page (ndt si vous n'avez pas encore décroché, vous pouvez le faire…) (Parce que nous, les lecteurs, sommes juste des filles mal-aimées recherchant des palpitations/ gloussements hormonaux. Serions-nous là si ce n'était pour les romances niaises ou les comédies à couper le souffle ?).

_Angoisse_

Si les gens cherchaient des textes bien déprimants ils ne regarderaient certainement pas dans la partie « Maraudeurs » donc si tu veux rassembler un joli petit tas de reviews procure-toi soit une fin assez douce-amère pour déclencher un petit sourire soit tellement tragique que le lecteurs déverse des flots de larme pendant dix bonnes minutes. N'oublie jamais : le but est de faire impression.

_Le voyage dans le temps_

Comme on l'a découvert dans « Le prisonnier d'Azkaban », quand on a la magie, il n'existe plus rien qui ressemble à la « barrière du temps ». Le Retourneur de Temps peut bien n'avoir marché que quelques heures dans le livre, mais il était minuscule. Qui a dit que si on en avait un GROS, ou bien un avec du sable _noir_ dedans, nous ne pourrions pas reculer de plusieurs années à la place ?

Pense un peu aux possibilités que cela dégage ! Vos personnages favoris ? (Prenons Sirius et Hermione, par défaut) Tu les adores n'est-ce pas ? Tu penses qu'ils iraient vraiment, vraiment bien ensemble ? Très bien. Ce n'est pas un problème. Tu n'as qu'à amener Hermione à trouver un Retourneur de Temps _encore plus puissant_ et la faire glisser sur une banane, ou n'importe quoi (On se fiche des détails, elle pourrait tomber dans un buisson, l'essentiel étant qu'elle atterrisse dans les années soixante-dix) et hop! Une bouffée de fumée et elle rencontre Sirius Black Le Jeune et se fait emporter dans une aventure tourbillonnante avec lui et ses amis.

Tu vois. C'est aussi simple que ça.

Bien sûr, ceci est le « Romance-Aventure » avec héroïne du présent et héros du passé, mais pour Harry ? Aucune histoire incluant un Retourneur de Temps ne serait complète sans notre petite mascotte aux yeux verdoyants se lamentant sur son papa et sa maman, tout ça pour se crasher dans les gradins de Quidditch et se réveiller dans l'infirmerie de Poudlard…trente ans avant.

D'autres couples pourraient être formés : Sirius/Hermione, Sirius/Ginny, Remus/Ginny, Sirius/Harry, Remus/Harry, Hermione/Rogue, Harry/Rogue, Ginny/Rogue, Ron/McGonagall, Ron/Snape, Ginny/James dans une petite histoire torturée révélant Ginny comme la vraie mère de Harry, Ron/Lily, Harry/Lily dans une légère confusion (parce qu'il ressemble _tellement_ à son père), Malefoy/Rogue, Malefoy/Lily, Malefoy/James (parce pourquoi pas ?), Malefoy/Sirius, Malefoy/Remus mais aucun Peter/n'importe qui parce que nous ne l'aimons pas.

**Deuxième étape : choir une intrigue**

Nous disons bien _choisir_ car techniquement aucune imagination n'est requise. Ci-dessous se trouve une petite compilation d'intrigues réussies/préférées qui on fait leurs preuves encore et encore (la majorité marche pour tous les couples).

_La rencontre des maraudeurs_

Quatre petits garçons montent à bord du Poudlard Express, ne connaissant personne mais désireux de faire bonne impression dans leur nouvelle maison. Ils se rencontrent dans le seul compartiment encore libre et deviennent rapidement les meilleurs amis du monde. L'histoire s'étend de la première année jusqu'à aussi loin que l'auteur le peut avant de perdre sa motivation/son intérêt en ce conte d'amitié, d'éclats de rire, secrets, trahisons, amour, etc etc etc…

_LA GUERRE DE FARCES_

Quelque chose du genre : Les Maraudeurs n'aiment pas l'autre gang, tu vois. Et cet autre gang, dirigé par Lily Evans, Severus Rogue ou Malefoy, n'aime pas les Maraudeurs. Et, tu vois, ils ont eu cette grosse dispute et, tu vois, la guerre est déclarée. Et non, à l'age de 18 ans il n'est _pas _trop tard pour déclencher des batailles de nourriture. L'imagination est préférable mais non nécessaire, les tours peuvent être aussi originaux ou prévisibles que tu veux, et les conversations spirituelles sont bien évidemment un must.

_L'ange gardien de Noël_

Un Maraudeur et la fille de ses rêves se retrouvent d'une façon ou d'une autre assortis pour donner à l'autre un cadeau de noël. Il se peut qu'ils ne se connaissent absolument pas mais par une combinaison de conversations surprises/espionnages et d'instincts inspirés par l'amour-de-leur-vie, ils présentent les cadeaux parfaits pour chacun et tombent promptement amoureux. N.B. : saisonnier.

_La Saint Valentin_

Remarquablement similaire à _L'ange gardien de Noël_. La seule véritable différence valant la peine d'être mentionnée étant le changement des tonalités des couleurs. Rouge et vert contre rouge et rose. Vraiment pas très difficile. N.B. Saisonnier.

_Le Retourneur de Temps_

Voir au-dessus. Devrait comprendre au moins un couple Epoque Maraudeurs/Epoque présente.

_Tragique, inattendue, horrible, horrible, horrible expérience personnelle_

Un Maraudeur (d'habitude Remus ou Sirius) traverse une épreuve terrible. Les autres Maraudeurs le réconfortent avec des mots bien choisis et des étreintes fraternelles. Avec des évènements slash en option (habituellement mais pas nécessairement limités à Remus/Sirius).

_L'incident « Rogue rencontre Lunard »_

Drame et affres en abondance. James pardonnera-t-il à Sirius ? Peter se fatiguera-t-il d'être la cinquième roue ? Lily succombera-t-elle aux charmes de James ? Sirius succombera-t-il aux charmes de Remus ? Rogue arrêtera-t-il d'être un tel salaud ? Remus se réconciliera-t-il avec lui-même et Sirius avec le monde entier ? Les Maraudeurs ne traîneront-ils jamais plus ensemble ? Toutes ces questions, et tant d'autres, à toi d'y répondre, Ô écrivain.

_Aurors_

Parce qu'honnêtement, que peut-on les imaginer faire d'autre ? L'entraînement des Aurors, les exercices des Aurors, les missions des Aurors. Défier la mort et mille autre choses passionnantes. D'un autre côté, couples de ton choix, ils pourraient même se rencontrer au QG des Aurors !

_Après les Potter_

Sirius et Remus sont réunis dans une fiction post-Azkaban avec beaucoup d'âmes torturées et angoissées. Tu peux opter pour le slash avec un gentil dénouement déclencheur de glandes lacrymales ou pour une des ces fictions sur les amitiés matures qui contiennent plein de réminiscences de leurs compagnons décédés.

_Après Sirius_

Encore plus tragique. Cette fois Remus _doit_ continuer, tout seul avec lui-même et la jeune et belle Tonks pour rendre sa vie digne d'être vécue. Pauvre Remus. Elle lui rappellera beaucoup Sirius. A toi de décider si c'est une bonne ou une mauvaise chose.

**Troisième étape : la Romance**

Allez, combien des fics que tu as lues n'abordent pas ce sujet d'une manière ou d'une autre ? La moindre des choses serait d'en parler et dans cette partie nous te donnerons une très brève vue générale des trois plus célèbres romances des Maraudeurs.

**Les amoureux (traditionnel)**

Lily Evans et James Potter forment ton couple de conte de fées typique. Ils sont attrayants, puissants et vivent dans ce fantastique gigantesque château entouré de lacs et monts et d'autres décors super romantiques en abondance. Vu le point de départ c'est presque impossible d'imaginer que quelque chose pourrait mal se passer.

_James et Lily : la comédie High-School_

Tu vois, ce qui est triste est que pour ce couple il n'y a pas assez de respect des règles actuelles pour empêcher l'auteur de faire léviter les deux dans une High-School américaine. Et voilà ! Bienvenue à la High-School Poudlard ! Tout à coup il y a un bal de fin d'année, du lip-gloss, des cheveux lissés et des épisodes ou les personnages écoutent des trucs qui sont dans les hit-parades _aujourd'hui_ ! La sous culture prend le dessus et tu te surprends à haïr le monde entier parce que personne d'aussi stéréotypé ne devrait avoir le droit de respirer. Ils essayent d'être drôles. Ils ne le sont pas. Ils essayent d'être romantiques. Et ils ne le sont pas. Et, bien sûr, ils essayent d'être originaux. Et. Ils. Ne. Le. Sont. Pas.

_James et Lily : l'histoire d'amour tragique_

C'est triste. En fait, pas du tout. C'est tout gai, tout drôle et il y a des petites perles de nunucherie qui font chantonner ton cœur, et tout à coup c'est le vide. Et ils sont tous morts. Et tu est planté là la bouche en « O » avec une petite figure désespérée. Parce que c'était vraiment injuste de la part de J. K. Rowling de les faire mourir.

_James et Lily : le nid de fluff optimiste_

Ca te fait tortiller les orteils de plaisir jusqu'à ce que tu veuilles arrêter et aller lire quelque chose de vraiment, vraiment sanglant et gore juste pour t'extirper de la tête ces considérations pudibondes. Quand elles sont bien écrites, ces fics sont adorables, quoique parfois d'un goût acquis, mais quand elles sont mal écrites il faut les fuir comme la peste sous peine d'être ennuyé/rendu malade jusqu'à une mort mélodramatique et prématurée.

_James et Lily : les affres de l'amour non partagé_

Ca ne marche pas très bien. James gémit et gémit et gémit et gémit et gémit et tu restes là à attendre patiemment le déclic quand elle change son opinion sur lui et quand ils vivent ensemble heureux pour toujours et à la place il continue juste à se lamenter et se lamenter et se lamenter et se lamenter et se lamenter jusqu'à ce que tu décides finalement que l'auteur ne sait pas ce qu'elle va faire une fois arrivée à ce déclic. Donc elle en reste aux lamentations jusqu'à ce que sa muse la visite.

**Les amoureux (contemporain)**

Sirius Black et Remus Lupin ont tellement de choses en commun, qui pourrait vraisemblablement résister à l'occasion de les coller ensemble ? Le loup et le chien vivant heureux pour l'éternité sous la lune et els étoiles. Grand sourire. C'est juste tellement mignon. Ils n'échappent pas à leur part des tourments de l'adolescence durant leur séquence « Nous-sommes-plus-que-des-amis mais pas-beaucoup-plus-que-des-amis » et à la fin ils sortent ensemble parce que cette étreinte du troisième tome n'était _pas_ si fraternelle que ça.

_Sirius et Remus : la comédie High-School_

Confère la version Lily/James et change les noms.

_Sirius/Remus: l'histoire d'amour tragique_

Confère la version Lily/James et change les noms.

_Sirius/Remus: le nid de fluff optimiste_

Confère la version Lily/James et change les noms.

_Sirius/Remus: les affres de l'amour non partagé_

Confère la version Lily/James et change les noms.

**Les amoureux (indésirables**)

_OC plus Sirius ou Remus_

Elle est presque toujours apparentée à Dumbledore, Merlin ou James, peut-être même Malefoy, mais il n'y a pas la chance la plus infinitésimale qu'elle vienne d'un milieu quelconque. Elle essaye intensément d'être l'héroïne suprême et, en ce qui concerne l'avis des lecteurs, elle échoue (NB : l'auteur niera dans quatre-vingt dix-neuf pour cent des cas). Elle a des beaux cheveux (coiffure et couleur dépendant des goûts de l'auteur (et, en fait, de la propre apparence de l'auteur)) et des yeux intéressants (soit très bleus, soit très verts, soit très violets ou très noirs. Ils ne seront pas marron). Elle a des pouvoirs spéciaux (la plupart du temps inspirés par un truc du genre Buffy ou X-men)et à un certain moment aide nos héros avant de tomber follement amoureuse de l'un d'eux (Ou même former un triangle amoureux écoeurant retenant l'attention incroyable de l'auteur captivé et d'un nombre limité d'autres).

Les OC (alias Otres Cpersonnages, méchantes Mary-Sues suceuses de sang (Ndt : Une Mary Sue est un OC que nous détestons tous cordialement car elle est parfaite)) ont tendance à être soit l'incarnation de l'auteur, ou son « moi de rêve » doué d'une forme humaine et de très peu de personnalité. Elles ont aussi tendance à être des salopes absolues, d'une manière qui suggère que l'auteur s'est trouvée très cool de faire dire ça à son personnage.

Grâce à Dieu la majorité d'auteurs ont abandonné les Mary-Sues, quoique cela reste à prouver, si c'est dû aux insultes qu'ils reçoivent de leurs revieweurs. Nous, du « Guide du Débutant », trouvons amusant que le réalisme soit de loin mieux abordé en manipulant des personnages fictifs qu'en t'insérant toi-même et tes amis dans des situations imaginaires.

**Quatrième étape : la cerise sur le gâteau (caractéristiques des héros)**

_Remus_

Il est timide, studieux, intelligent et généralement un parfait M. Brave-Garçon. Nous _aimons_ Remus. Toutefois il cache un terrible secret et une fois par mois il devient un monstre aux dents grinçantes, hurlant, assoiffé de sang. C'est assez triste et nous avons ici un bel échantillon de fics illustrant _combien_ c'est affligeant et digne de larmes. Pauvre Remus.

Par rapport aux Maraudeurs, il est décrit comme le cerveau. Il peut ne pas tout approuver mais il essaye de ne pas être trop cassant dans ses objections car il aime vraiment beaucoup ses amis. Eventuellement c'est à lui de sortir Sirius de son discours de stupide et impulsif bad-boy-au-grand-cœur, et il est celui qui finalement met James sur le bon chemin pour sortir avec Lily. Nous aimons Remus.

Il est loyal, plein d'égards, spirituel et brave. Il a un gros cerveau, il est cultivé, il ne dit que des choses pleines de bon sens et fait minutieusement contrepoids à la barbaritude de ses amis. Il est aussi très fort et supporte très bien son problème (et il boit du thé). Hourra pour Remus !

_Queudver_

Personne ne l'aime. Il y a des gens qui essayent, mais c'est presque inévitable qu'à un moment ou à un autre l'auteur se retrouve en mode « Je hais Peter ». Il est souvent présenté comme un mélange de Serpentard et de Poufsouffle, sans aucune qualité rédemptrice que le fait d'avoir des amis formidables. On ne le voit jamais brave, intelligent et absolument jamais original. De plus, son apparence « joufflue » ou « ratesque » est mentionnée fréquemment, pour que nous n'oubliions pas de qui on parle et _ce qu'il a fait_.

Par rapport aux Maraudeurs, il est celui qui fait le satellite parce qu'ils ont pitié de lui et il y a des soupçons grandissant à son égard de la part de James et Sirius, où sa loyauté repose vraiment et tout (malgré le fait qu'ils lui faisaient suffisamment confiance par la suite pour être le Gardien du Secret des Potter). Il se faufile partout et ne peut pas mentir. Ce qui est étrange étant donné ce dont il est au courant, mais James et Sirius et Remus sont trop intelligents pour laisser ce rat les doubler ! (A part cette seule fois. Dans les livres. Avec la trahison et tout.)

Sa forme animagus est le rat, ce qui nous en dit beaucoup sur sa personnalité mais lui permet également d'immobiliser le Saule Pleureur pour les autres garçons. Il est commode comme ça.

_Patmol_

Il est un rebelle avec un sens de l'humour exceptionnel et une tendance à la loyauté plutôt acharnée ; sauf si tu es Lily Evans tu te _dois_ d'adorer Sirius Black. Il est le meilleur ami de James Potter et un héros de la tête aux pieds. Confirmé « attractif » dans le cinquième tome, avec ses cheveux sombres et ses yeux clairs Sirius Black est en outre présenté soit comme le gigolo officiel de Poudlard soit comme l'admirateur dévoué de Remus Lupin.

Slash : Sirius est souvent du type de l'adorable âme torturée compatissante, brave, fidèle et de compagnie divertissante. Tu lis quelque chose sur lui et tu penses : « Damned ! Mais POURQUOI est-il gay ? » et ensuite tu t'arrêtes et tu changes cela en « Damned ! Mais POURQUOI est-il _fictif_ et gay ? » . A l'occasion il dit des choses inconvenables, mais comment peut-on résister à ces grands yeux de chien battu ? Comment, Remus ? Comment ?

D'un autre côté, le Sirius hétérobasique a tendance à être remarquablement similaire au Joey de cette série culte, « Friends ». Il aime les filles et la nourriture et il n'est pas du tout intelligent, même si parfois il arrive à sortir une multitude de boutades qui te feront rire ou non -c'est selon. Le Sirius hétérobasique est un GROS numéro pour ces demoiselles de Poudlard et il fait tout ce qu'il peut pour mettre James sur la bonne voie vers Lily. Il est fréquemment utilisé pour contrebalancer la détresse solitaire de James par des séquences comiques mettant en scène McGonagall l'attrapant avec sa dernière conquête dans un placard à balais ou tout lieu assimilé.

Par rapport aux Maraudeurs, Sirius est l'insouciant tête en l'air. Il possède une moto volante et sort toujours des blagues sur tout. Il mourrait pour ses amis et à certains points du récit il est démontré qu'il aurait peut-être bien dû passer à l'acte. Sa forme animagus est un chien noir, approprié vu sa loyauté et son homonyme stellaire (Sirius, la constellation du chien).

Lectures personnelles : étudier la série américaine « Friends », pour approfondir le personnage modèle de Joey, euh Sirius bien sûr… Se reporter également à « Shawshank Redemption » pour les fic durant/post-Azkaban.

_Cornedrue_

Nous l'adorons tous. Même si en lisant les fics du point de vue de Lily il est difficile de saisir pourquoi. Oui, nous _savons_ qu'il est fort esthétique, mais, sérieusement, il doit bien avoir autre chose pour épauler cette adoration, il est franchement atroce ! On nous dit qu'il est intelligent et qu'il joue bien au Quidditch mais son arrogance à tous les niveaux semble éclipser tout autre trait de sa personnalité. Ce qui est honteux. Car la moitié du temps elle est déjà folle de lui et il est destiné à être notre héros national.

Son tic « Je-m'ébouriffe-les-cheveux-dans-les-yeux » peut être attribué à ses tendances narcissiques,à sa nervosité ou juste à l'habitude, mais ce sera expliqué à un moment ou à un autre, ainsi que la haine de Lily pour le susdit mouvement. On le verra soit voler sur son balai ou parler de voler ou se plaindre qu'il voudrait tellement voler au moins une fois dans chaque fic, soit ça soit Lily. Lily ceci, Lily cela. C'est un vrai miracle que les Maraudeurs puissent le supporter.

Et enfin, poignant, déchirant, il y a le point de vue de James. C'est tout compte fait un autre univers et soudainement nous _aimons_ James. Il est mignon et drôle et quand il se trompe c'est…euh…une erreur. Fin. James, du point de vue de James, est un garçon bien sympathique. Beaucoup moins d'insistance sur son physique (plus sur celui de Sirius et Remus mais c'est une autre histoire), beaucoup plus sur son sens de l'humour, qui, quand on y regarde de près, n'est pas si cruel que ça. James est un grand romantique, celui qui porte la culotte des Maraudeurs, un homme à une seule femme environné de loyauté, de spiritualité et de sourires béats. Hourra for James !

**Les farces**

_« Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises »_

On distingue usuellement trois types de farces chez les Maraudeurs

_UN -pour tout le monde_

Quelque chose de brillant, coloré et bruyant. Quelque chose pour faire rire les première année et pouffer Dumbledore. Quelque chose pour attirer l'attention et s'assurer que tout le monde sait qui a fait ça.

Mise en situation Lévitation des tables et des bancs de la Grande Salle, avec le résultat de l'école entière prenant son petit-déjeuner sur les poutres du plafond alors qu'une bannière se déroule sur le sol, disant « Joyeux Mardi de la part des Maraudeurs ».

_DEUX –Pour les Serpentard_

Quelque chose de cruel, embarrassant ou purement stupide, avec pour cible leur maison rivale, un coup monté contre quelqu'un d'autre (dans la plupart des cas, Rogue) même si la moindre âme vivante dans l'école sait que c'était EUX.

Mise en situation Ensorceler le sol devant la porte des Serpentard pour qu'il se change en glace dès que quelqu'un portant un serpent en armoiries passe par là, induisant des empilements devant l'entrée, desquels seuls les plus chanceux peuvent s'extirper et atteindre leur salle commune en toute tranquillité.

TROIS –Pour Lily Evans

Arrive principalement en cours. Fait apparaître James soit comme un génie absolu soit comme un crétin essayant ardemment d'intéresser le sens de l'humour de Lily en particulier. Endroit où le plan échoue : James ne sait que très rarement ce qui serait susceptible de la faire rire, et en conséquence ils essayent un peu de tout, ce qui la rend souvent tellement furieuse qu'elle crie…

Ces trois modèles de blagues peuvent être utilisées comme du rembourrage pour blinder l'intrigue, comme point de départ pour toute l'histoire ou comme intermèdes pour alléger l'ambiance quand tu commences à t'empêtrer dans du drame et de l'angoisse. Tu peux détailler pointilleusement l'organisation de chaque farce ou passer directement à l'action et faire une entrée fracassante, en captivant l'attention de ton auditoire avant qu'il ne s'égare et découvre qu'en fait tu ne sais pas _écrire_.

**Merci de votre lecture et Bonne Chance avec vos futures fictions sur les Maraudeurs !**

Sirius cligna des yeux.

« C'était… intéressant. »

Les autres approuvèrent vaguement.

« Vous pensez… que c'est vrai ? Ils se tournèrent vers Remus. « Vous savez, le truc sur James et Evans ? Vous pensez qu'il va l'épouser ? »

Il y eut un silence gêné.

Sirius s'adressa inconfortablement à James, « Ils ont dit que tu allais mourir »

Soudainement James commença à rire.

Les autres le regardèrent, ébahis.

James perdit son équilibre et continua à rire, les yeux dégoulinants et sa poitrine haletante.

« Euh… ça va, mon vieux ? » interrogea Sirius, soucieux.

« Ca » il réussit à dire entre deux éclats. « C'était le meilleur poisson d'avril que vous m'ayez jamais fait ! »

Sirius échangea un regard confus avec Remus, confirmant qu'aucun n'avait préparé une telle blague. « Peter ? »Ils jetèrent un coup d'œil au plus petit.

Il secoua la tête, se tournant vers James d'un air amusé.

« On pensait bien que tu l'apprécierait », remarqua-t-il avant de se tourner en souriant vers ses amis choqués : « merci de coopérer ! », articula-t-il.

La figure plissée, Sirius et Remus éclatèrent de rire.

**Prochainement : Guide du débutant en romances Lily/James ?**


End file.
